


A New Home

by LGLBAM



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGLBAM/pseuds/LGLBAM
Summary: I would love it is someone wrote an Alive Hale AU where Derek is treated like an outcast by the rest of the family because of what Kate did and they just keep neglecting him, like forgetting his birthday Derek just takes it quietly, hoping they'll love him again. Then he meets Stiles, who wins his heart. Derek slowly starts to move in with Stiles and the Sheriff by taking his things, and the other Hales don't notice until Derek is long gone. Cue guilty Hales and massively pissed Stiles. - Anon





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody I hope you guys enjoy this fic! 
> 
> Follow my tumblr [sterekrecuniverse](https://sterekrecsuniverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And My Beta [bluemelodia](http://bluemelodia.tumblr.com/)

Derek remembers the day when his life went downhill.

When Kate tried to burn down the Hale's house, it was like his family stopped trusting him. He understands why though.

If Peter's mate didn't smell the smoke when she did, the whole Hale family would be dead.

Derek tries so hard to just get their attention and love, but they just ignore him. They forget his birthday, football games and everything in between.

He was walking down the hallway in Beacon Hills High. Suddenly a skinny by with a buzz cut ran into him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," said the boy.

Derek could not rip his eyes away from him. "I-It’s okay," Derek stuttered.

"I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski and you are Derek Hale and I just completely embarrassed myself in front of you and-".

It seemed like it was unlikely that Stiles was going to stop any time so Derek cut him off. "Stiles I said it's fine. Wait, how do you know my name?"

“We’re in the same Chemistry class" Stiles said in a duh voice.

Derek felt a bit stupid, how had he not noticed the most beautiful boy he had ever seen before. "Oh. Well I’ll see you in Chemistry then," Derek replied.

Stiles just gave him a polite smile then he ran after his friend who Derek remembered as Scott something.

Derek smelt the smell Stiles left and he gasped, Stiles was he mate. It took so much control for him to not race over to Stiles and never let him go.

Derek watched Stiles leave with a forlorn expression on his face. His sister, Laura, pushed past him.

"What are you staring at, loser?" Laura asked.

Derek just ignored the rude tone in Laura’s voice, he was too excited. "Laura!" Derek exclaimed, " You won't believe what just happened, I met my mate!"

"Who is it?" Laura asked in disbelief. The Hales always assumed that either Kate was Derek’s mate or he just wouldn’t have one.

“His name is Stiles and he smells like chocolate and books,” Derek said with a dreamy smile on his face, thinking about all the dates he could bring Stiles on.

Laura rolled her eyes. “Poor Stiles,” she said, “he will have to deal with you his whole life. That is if he agrees to be your mate.”

That comment brought Derek back from his day dream of his and Stiles wedding. “What do you mean?” Derek asked.

“Derek he isn’t a werewolf, he is a human, they don’t understand what mates are,” Laura explained over exaggerating each word, “He may not have feelings for you,”

Derek could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces as Laura walked away with a devious smile on her face, probably to laugh with Cora about how Derek’s mate might not even want him.

For the rest of the day he just trudged along not paying attention to anyone, trying to come up with idea to make Stiles want him.

Derek’s last class that day was Chemistry and all he could think about was that Stiles will be there.

Derek sat in his normal seat at the front of the class next to a kid called Isaac. He tried to concentrate on Harris but all he could think about was the fact that Stiles was sitting two tables behind him.

Half way through the class Stiles and his friend started whispering behind him, he tried to hear what they were saying.

“Stilinski, McCall do you have something to tell the class,” shouted Harris making Derek jump.  
The entire class swung around to stare at Stiles and Scott.

“Oh it’s nothing,” said Stiles with a little smirk on his face, Derek sweared that he looked like a God.

“Then you won’t mind swapping places with Isaac” Harris said. Derek’s heart stopped, Stiles is swapping places with Isaac, who is sitting next to him, Derek Hale!

Stiles let out a small sigh and started to gather up all of his belongings. As Stiles sat down next to him, he gave Derek a little smile. All Derek wanted was to make Stiles smile like that for the rest of his life.

For the rest of the class Derek couldn’t concentrate on anything but Stiles’ delicious smell, his gorgeous smile that shines brighter than the sun and the fact that Stiles is less than a foot away from him.

“…Derek,” Stiles said, snapping Derek back into reality.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t hear you,” Derek said sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” Stiles said with another one of his amazing smiles, “Harris was just saying that we have to do this experiment with the person you’re are sitting next to,”

“Oh, I guess we are working together,” Derek said with a weak smile.

The bell rang signaling the end of school. “So do you want to meet up at my house after school tomorrow to work on it?” Stiles asked.

Derek could hardly breath, he’ll be going to Stiles, his mate’s house! “Sure, I’ll see you then,” said Derek, trying to act casual.

While they were gathering their stuff, Stiles dropped his coat and walked off with Scott.

Derek saw that coat and picked it up. “Hey Stiles, you dropped your co-” Derek said. When he turned around he saw that he was alone in the classroom.

He decided to give it to Stiles when he sees him tomorrow.

Derek walked out to the car park looking through the swarm of students to find Laura and Cora. He spotted them and started jogging over to them trying to ignore the mouth watering sent coming off of Stiles’ coat.

“So,” Cora said once Derek reached them, “I heard from a little birdy that you found your mate,”

“I did, his name is Stiles,” Derek replied a small bit wary because while Laura likes to make fun of him, Cora just ignored him.

“Wait, your mate is Stiles Stilinski?” Cora asked with a little laugh.

“Yes that is his name,” Derek replied. He had a feeling that what Cora was going to say next was not going to be good for him.

“Oh this is hilarious,” said Cora “Stiles has had a crush on Lydia Martin since the third grade,”

Of course he did Derek thought as he climbed into the car along with his laughing sisters. Nobody ever likes him, even his one ex was only with him so she could try to murder his family. He was not expecting anything else.


End file.
